The Mermaid Princess
by Brittainy777
Summary: A combination of 'The Little Mermaid' and 'Sailor Moon'.


Author's Note: This story is a combination of Sailor Moon and The Little Mermaid. It basically takes the characters from Sailor Moon and places them in the world of The Little Mermaid. I have merged it all into one big story instead of a lot of chapters. Enjoy!  
  
It was a wonderful, happy day in the undersea kingdom of Atlantica. Sea creatures, merpeople and all, were swimming towards the royal castle. It was Princess Serena's 16th birthday. The whole kingdom had been invited. Princess Serena was a mermaid along with her three sisters. Serena's tail and seashells were pink and she had long, blonde hair put up into the trademark 'spaghetti and meatballs' style. Serena's sisters were Tina, Mindy, and Miranda. Tina was 17. Her hair was red and her tail and seashells were blue. Mindy was 18. Her hair was brown and her tail and seashells were green. Miranda was the oldest. She was 19. Her hair was jet black and her tail and seashells were purple.  
Everyone gathered in the throne room while Serena opened her gifts. Her friends Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Trista had gotten her a collection of the most beautiful seashells. Serena loved all her gifts, but the gift she received from her father, King Triton, gave the gift she admired the most. It was a magic sceptre. It had the power to do anything.  
After gift-opening and eating, Serena and her friends swam to their secret cave in Coral Forest. Nobody knew where this cave was except them. The reason for this was it was covered with coral and seaweed. Serena and her friends had just stumbled upon it. Once they made sure the coast was clear, they swam inside.  
"Serena, what are you going to do with that sceptre?" Raye asked.  
"Well, I've always wanted to see what the world was like out of the sea," Serena said. "But, Daddy won't let me go to the surface until I'm older."  
"That's not fair," Mina said. "Your father let your sisters go to the surface."  
"Yes, but that was before Tina almost got discovered by fishermen," Serena said. "Here goes. Magic sceptre, show us the world out of the sea." The sceptre glowed and suddenly, Serena and her friends were floating in the air beside a huge fishing ship. Thank goodness they were invisible to humans. On board the ship, were a bunch of sailors/fishermen and so was the most handsome guy Serena had every seen.  
"So, Prince Darien, are you planning to invite anyone special to the annual ball on Saturday?" one of the men asked.  
"What do you mean?" the prince asked.  
"I mean a girl," the sailor said.  
"No," Darien said.  
"Your highness, everyone in the kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl," the sailor said. "You just don't seem to be into the idea of romance."  
"Hold on a minute. I'm into the idea. I just haven't found the right girl yet," Darien said. Then, the eight mermaids were back in the cave.  
"Wow! That prince is a total hottie. I wish I could be the right girl for him," Serena said.  
"Forget it, Serena. He's a human and your a mermaid," Amy said. "The chances of you being the right one for him are slim to none."  
"You're forgetting something," Serena said and held the sceptre out in front of them. "Daddy said that this sceptre had the power to do anything and one of those things is to help me get that prince."  
"Serena, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Trista asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Serena said. "But you all must promise not to tell anyone where I am or what I'm doing."  
"We promise," Serena's friends said.  
"Thank you," Serena said and held up the sceptre. "Magic sceptre, transform me into a human so that I may have a chance to be the right girl for Prince Darien." The sceptre glowed and a voice came out.  
"You have only one week in which to achieve this. Before midnight next Saturday, you've got to get Prince Darien to kiss you. It has to be the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you by midnight next Saturday, you'll remain human permanently. If he doesn't kiss you, you'll turn back into a mermaid and the sceptre will disappear," the voice said.  
"I understand," Serena said. Then, she was transported to the beach outside of Prince Darien's castle. She was wearing a long, pink dress with short sleeves. There were matching hairbows in her hair. Serena lift her dress a short way and saw that, instead of a mermaid's tail, she had two human legs. The sceptre had turned into a heart-shaped necklace and was around her neck. All of a sudden, Serena heard a dog barking. She froze. The dog came running around the corner of a cliff. It ran right up to Serena and started jumping up and down. Serena ran to a large boulder and climbed onto it. The dog climbed onto the rock and lay down beside Serena. She hesitated, but soon Serena began to stroke the dog's head. Soon after, they both her someone whistling.  
"Shadow, here boy," a male voice called. The dog jumped off the rock and ran back around the corner of the cliff. Serena heard Shadow barking frequently and suddenly, he reappeared from around the cliff. His master was following him and Shadow's master was Prince Darien.  
Oh, boy, Serena thought, This is the perfect opportunity. Shadow ran over to the boulder where Serena was still sitting.  
"Are you all right, miss?" Darien asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Serena replied. "Is that dog yours?"  
"Yes, he is. His name's Shadow," Darien said. "What's your name?"  
"Serena," Serena replied.  
"Well, Serena, I am Prince Darien, but you can call me Darien," Darien said. "Can I help you down from there?"  
"Oh, sure. I was only up there because I didn't know what Shadow would do," Serena said.  
"You don't have to worry about him. He's harmless," Darien said. He held out his for Serena who took it and jumped off the rock.  
"Thank you," Serena said.  
"You're welcome," Darien asked. "Do you live around here?"  
"I used to," Serena said. "My parents died while they were on a fishing trip and now, I have no place to go."  
"Well, you can stay at the castle if you want," Darien said.  
"I'd love to," Serena said. "Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome," Darien said. "You can even come to my annual ball next Saturday."  
"That would be wonderful," Serena said. "I've always wondered what the big royal balls are like."  
"Well, now you'll find out," Darien said. "Come this way. It's about time we should head back to the castle." Serena followed Darien and Shadow to the royal castle. When they walked through the front door, a short and plump maid met them.  
"Carlotta, this is Serena," Darien said. "She will be staying with us for a while. Her parents were recently killed during a fishing trip."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, dear," Carlotta said. "If you need anything, you must be sure to tell me."  
"Thank you very much," Serena said.  
"Come. I'll show you to your room," Darien said. "He led Serena up a winding staircase and into a large room.  
"It's lovely," Serena said.  
"I'm glad you like it," Darien said. "I'll leave you alone for a short while so you can freshen up for dinner." It was a good thing he left right then because the sceptre/necklace was relaying a message from home. A image of Serena's friends appeared in front of her.  
"Serena, how are you?" Lita asked. "We told your father that you just vanished and now he's in a panic."  
"He even had us out searching, but we know where you really are," Michelle said.  
"Don't worry. It'll be fine," Serena said. "Maybe some of you could sneak into my room and take some of my things and plant them as clues so my daddy doesn't give up."  
"That's a good idea," Raye said. "Are you sure your father will fall for it?"  
"Believe me, he will," Serena said. "I remember the time Miranda disappeared. She was gone for nearly two days and Daddy didn't give up until he found her."  
"But, you might be gone for a week," Amy said.  
"Don't worry about it," Serena said. "If I do remain human permanently, I'll send a message to Daddy and my sisters and tell them where I am and what happened."  
"Just be careful, Serena," Amara said.  
"I will," Serena said.  
"Good luck," they all said.  
"Thanks," Serena said. The image then disappeared. Serena then walked over to the vanity and sat down. There was a brush there so she let down her hair and brushed it all the way through. She then put her style back in. Darien came to get her a few minutes later. He led her to a dining room that was practically made of windows. Serena sat in the chair to left of Darien's. Carlotta then brought in two platters of stuffed crab. Serena ate every bit of hers.  
"That was delicious," Serena said.  
"Yes, it was," Darien said. "Louie outdid himself today."  
"Louie's your cook?" Serena said.  
"Yes," Darien said. "Would you like to go for a walk in the courtyard?"  
"I'd like that very much," Serena said. As Darien led Serena through the courtyard, he described the various plants and things they saw. They stopped at a bench and sat down to rest their feet.  
"It's a lovely courtyard," Serena said. "It's more like a giant garden."  
"Thank you," Darien said. "My mother designed it."  
"Your mother? I'd like to meet her," Serena said. "She's really done a great job."  
"She's dead. So is my father," Darien said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said. "I had no idea."  
"It's okay," Darien said.  
"If you don't mind my asking, how did they die?" Serena asked.  
"The same way your parents were killed," Darien said. "Their ship got caught in a storm and it sunk. That was about 5 or 6 years ago."  
"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry," Serena said.  
"It's okay. I just miss them so much," Darien said. At that moment, Serena saw a tear rolling down Darien's cheek. She moved closer to him. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry about your parents, but they'll always be watching over us. As are my parents," Serena said. The two of them sat there until the sun went down.  
"I think I'll go to bed now," Serena said.  
"Yes. Especially if you'd like to come on my fishing trip tomorrow," Darien said. "We never go too far out to sea at the risk of getting caught in a storm."  
"I'd love to go," Serena said.  
"Great. The ship leaves at sunrise," Darien said. In the morning, Serena (rather, the necklace), dressed herself in a long purple dress with matching hairbows, shoes, and a shawl. The ship left at sunrise as Darien had said. Serena wanted to help catch the fish, but Darien didn't want her to fall overboard. Instead, Serena helped sort the fish and put them into barrels. They didn't arrive back at the castle until sundown. The day after the fishing trip, Serena didn't wake up until noon since she'd been up so early the day before. Carlotta came into the room to wake Serena shortly after noon.  
"What is it?" Serena asked.  
"Prince Darien would like to see you in by the courtyard pond," Carlotta replied and left. Serena used the necklace and was wearing a dress just like the day before only this one was light blue. She walked to the pond and found Darien sitting on the bench.  
"You wanted to see me?" Serena asked.  
"Yes. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a tour of my kingdom today," Darien said.  
"I'd like that very much," Serena said. Darien then led her to the front of the castle where he had his carriage waiting. Darien climbed in and held his hand out for Serena. Serena took his hand and climbed in beside Darien. Their first stop was the flower shop. Darien went in and came out carrying a pink rose.  
"For you," he said and handed the rose to Serena.  
"Oh, thank you," Serena said. There was a dance in the square that day and Serena wanted to go. Darien put the carriage in a shady spot and climbed out. Once again, he held his hand out for Serena. She took his hand and the two of them walked into the square. They stopped at an empty spot and began dancing. That was one of the best moments of Serena's life. Soon, everyone had stopped dancing to watch. When Serena and Darien stopped dancing, everyone cheered. The two of them took a quick bow and ran to the carriage. Before going back to the castle, Serena and Darien ate lunch underneath a large tree. Back at the castle, Serena had nothing to do so she insisted on helping Carlotta with the laundry. With the two of them and all the other maids, they finished the laundry in no time. There were still many other chores to be done and Serena insisted on helping. She really didn't have anything else to do so this was no trouble at all. By the time everything was finished, Serena had only 30 minutes to freshen up for dinner. She washed up and brushed her hair. Serena's dress wasn't dirty since she'd been wearing an apron while helping with the chores. When she went to the dining room, Darien was already there.  
"You didn't have to help the servants, Serena," Darien said.  
"Well, I wanted to. And besides, I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot," Serena said. Today, Louie had made boiled lobster. Serena loved it. That night, when it got dark, Darien took Serena for a boat ride on the courtyard pond.  
"I always take the boat out on the pond when there's a full moon. I just lay here and stare at the stars," Darien said. He took two pillows that he'd brought with him and put them at one end of the boat. He and Serena lay there and Darien told her about all the different constellations. After a while, Serena fell asleep. Darien didn't want to wake her to he rowed the boat back to the shore and carried the sleeping Serena into the castle. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. He lay her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. When he left the room, Carlotta was standing right behind him.  
"Your majesty, do I sense love in that heart of yours?" she said.  
"I think you do. I've never met anyone like her," Darien said. "I've only known her for a few days, but there's just something about her that makes me happy inside."  
"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Carlotta asked.  
"I'm afraid to tell her," Darien said. "I'll wait and tell her at the ball on Saturday." Darien then went to bed. That was Tuesday.  
The next morning, Serena and Darien went into town to pick up some supplies. Normally, Carlotta or one of the other maids did the shopping, but Darien offered to relieve them of the duty. When Serena and Darien returned to the castle, they ate lunch and went swimming in the pond. Darien put on some old clothes and Serena borrowed an old dress from one of the maids. Darien was surprised that Serena knew how to swim so well. The two of them stayed in the pond all afternoon.  
The next day (Thursday), Darien was gone before Serena woke up. He had some business in the kingdom to take care of. It was a beautiful, sunny day so Serena quickly ate her lunch and she and Shadow went into the courtyard. It wasn't long before Serena decided to go swimming. She wore the same dress she'd used the previous day. Once back in the courtyard, Serena took a running start and jumped into the pond. Shadow stayed on the shore. He liked Serena and was instructed to protect her while Darien was away. Serena began swimming laps around the pond and seeing how long she could stay underwater. About a half hour later, Serena felt a cramp in her side. She couldn't swim and was pulled underwater. Shadow jumped immediately jumped into the pond to save her. By the time Shadow reached her, Serena had lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen. Shadow pulled her to the surface and swam for the edge. He pulled up on the grass and ran to get help. Luckily, Darien was returning just then. When Shadow wouldn't stop barking, he knew that something was wrong. Darien followed Shadow to the courtyard and saw Serena, lying unconscious on the ground. He ran over to her an immediately gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After a minute or so of that, Serena started breathing again. She was still unconscious so Darien carried her up to her room.  
"What happened?" Carlotta asked.  
"Serena nearly died is what happening," Darien replied. Serena was out for at least two hours, but Darien stayed by her bed until she was awake.  
"What happened?" Serena asked when she woke up.  
"You almost drowned," Darien said. "How did that happen?"  
"The last thing I remember was feeling pain in my side and being pulled underwater," Serena said.  
"Did you go swimming right after you ate?" Darien asked.  
"Yes," Serena replied.  
"You shouldn't do that," Darien said. "Always wait at least a half hour after eating before swimming."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Serena said.  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive," Darien said. "I'll leave you now so you can get washed up for dinner." Just as Darien left, the necklace glowed and an image of Serena's friends appeared before her.  
"Serena, we saw what happened a few hours ago," Raye said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena said. "How are things there?"  
"They're okay," Amy said. "We keep spreading clues as to your whereabouts and your father is still searching."  
"That's good," Serena said. "As long as he doesn't give up, everything will be okay."  
"Okay," Amy said.  
"Godspeed, Serena," they all said.  
"Thanks, you guys," Serena said. The image then disappeared. Serena quickly bathed and washed her hair. Once she was done, Serena put on her pink dress and hairbows and walked downstairs to the dining room.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened today, Darien," Serena said. "I feel like such an idiot."  
"Don't worry about it," Darien said. "I'm just glad you're okay. And you're not an idiot. You didn't know what would happen." The next day, Friday, went by without any problems. On Saturday, the castle was buzzing with excitement. Even Serena and Darien helped out whenever they could. A few hours before the ball, Serena and Darien both rushed upstairs to their rooms to bathe. Once Serena was finished her bath, she used the necklace to make herself a dress.  
"Magic necklace, dress in a long, white, sparkling gown," she said. "Something that will make me the most beautiful girl at the ball." The necklace glowed and Serena was dressed in the same dress that the real Princess Serena wore. Serena (the one in this story) was also wearing matching shoes. The ball was in full swing when Serena went downstairs. She walked into the ballroom and Darien spotted her right away.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
"Of course," Serena replied. Darien was wearing the same outfit as Tuxedo Mask only there was no mask or top hat. Serena took Darien's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Serena put her left hand on Darien's right shoulder and Darien put his right hand around Serena's waist. Serena's right hand and Darien's left hand joined and the two of them began dancing. It was around midnight when everyone suggested that Darien and Serena dance alone. They both agreed and everyone moved to the sides of the ballroom. The orchestra began playing a slow tune and the couple began dancing. It was getting very close to midnight when the song was drawing to a close.  
"You look beautiful in that dress," Darien said to Serena.  
"Thank you," Serena said.  
"But you look beautiful with or without it," he said and drew Serena closer to him. Their eyes closed and Serena thought this was it. Darien was going to kiss her and she would remain human forever. Just as their lips were about to lock, the big clock in the ballroom clicked to midnight. Serena's time was up. She collapsed to the floor. The necklace glowed and turned her back into a mermaid. When Serena was a mermaid again, she saw that the necklace was gone.  
"Serena, what's going on?" Darien said.  
"I used the magic sceptre that my father gave me for my 16th birthday and transformed myself into a human," Serena said.  
"So the legends about merpeople in the sea are all true," Darien said. "Why did you do this?"  
"It's because I love you, Darien," Serena said.  
"Oh, Serena, I love you, too," Darien said.  
"Darien, you have to hurry and get me back to the sea," Serena said. "I can't last too long out of the water." Without a word, Darien picked up Serena and ran out of the castle. He dragged the little rowboat out of the courtyard and to the beach. He put Serena in the boat and rowed out to sea. Once at a good distance from the shore, Darien stopped.  
"Go, Serena. You're home," Darien said.  
"I can't leave you. I'd rather die now than live without you," Serena said.  
"You have to go, Serena," Darien said. "We'll miss each other but we belong in different worlds."  
"Goodbye, Darien," Serena said. "I'll always remember you." Serena gave Darien a quick kiss on the cheek and dove into the water. She swam right to Atlantica and into the throne room of the royal castle.  
"Serena, where have you been?!" King Triton asked. "I've been worried sick." Serena told her story.  
"So, that's where you disappeared to. How many times have I told you to stay away from humans?" King Triton said. "I hope that prince didn't see you as a mermaid."  
"Actually, Daddy, his whole kingdom saw me," Serena said.  
"What?! Do you know what that means? Everyone in that kingdom is going to start looking for us. They'll destroy us, Serena," King Triton said.  
"No, they won't," Serena said. "Darien wouldn't allow it."  
"How do you know?" King Triton asked.  
"Because Darien loves me and I love him," Serena said.  
"We'll talk about this in the morning," King Triton said. "Now, go to bed. It's getting late." When Serena reached her room, there was a picture of Darien on her bed. Serena tried to sleep, but all she could think of was Darien and how much she missed him. In the morning, Serena swam to the secret cave to see if her friends were there and they were.  
"Serena, you're back," Amy said.  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Darien," Trista said.  
"I know that we're from different worlds, but when I was up there, I was sure that he and I were meant to be together," Serena said.  
"We know that, Serena, but you have to face the fact that you're never going to see him again. Mermaids and humans are forbidden to have any contact with each other," Amara said.  
"No! You're wrong! You're all wrong! I will see Darien again! He and I were meant for each other!" Serena yelled and swam out of the cave, crying. Serena swam back to the castle where she found her father waiting at the entrance.  
"Serena, follow me," he said. He led Serena to the surface and they emerged in front of the beach by Darien's castle.  
"Why did you bring me here, Daddy?" Serena asked  
"I want you to look around," King Triton said. "What do you see?"  
"I see the world in which I met my only true love," Serena said.  
"Serena, you have to forget about him," King Triton said.  
"Daddy, I just can't do that," Serena said and climbed onto a boulder. She stared at the beach; the very spot where she'd met Darien. The sea king was about to dive back underwater, but his conscience stopped him. He looked at Serena. He could tell that she was very upset and would never be truly happy without Darien. King Triton knew that he had no choice. He used his magic Triton and shot a bolt at the rock Serena was sitting on. Serena's tail sparkled and glowed. She was being transformed back into a human. She was then transported to the very spot on the beach where she'd met Darien.  
"Thank you, Daddy," Serena said. Serena was wearing the same dress she'd worn at the ball. Serena walked through the castle gates and into the courtyard. She found Darien sitting on the bench by the pond, holding a pink rose.  
That must've been the rose he gave me, Serena thought. She walked closer and closer, but very quietly.  
"Darien, it's me. I'm back," Serena said.  
"Serena, is that really you?" Darien asked. Serena didn't even have to answer. The two of them ran towards each other with open arms. He picked her up and twirled her around twice.  
"Oh, Serena, I've missed you," Darien said.  
"I've missed you, too" Serena said. Without another word, Darien pulled Serena closed to him and kissed her (Aww^^). After the kiss, Darien got down on one knee.  
"Serena, I know that we've only known each other for a short time, but I know that I love you with all my heart," Darien said and took a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry?"  
"Darien, of course I will," Serena said. Darien put the ring on Serena's finger and kissed her again. The wedding was the following Saturday on Darien's ship. The whole kingdom of Atlantica had surfaced for the occasion. That was the happiest moment of Serena's life. After the ceremony, Serena said goodbye to her family and friends and the ship headed back to land. Back at the castle, there was a banquet and dance. Serena and Darien loved each other very much and would remain together forever. 


End file.
